Sebenarnya
by BlueBubbleBoom
Summary: Seharusnya pun ia istirahat di rumah dan kembali ke sekolah ketika sudah sehat dan pemuda maniak ramalan itu bisa melihat dirinya yang seperti biasa. Karena Takao tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi untuk mengekpresikan perasaanya. "Dengan bodohnya aku bertahan untuk Shin-chan. Aku keras kepala untuk Shin-chan. Aku sok kuat untuk Shin-chan." First MidoTaka! Mind to RnR?


**Sebenarnya****© BlueBubbleBoom**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Genre : Romance and friendship.**

**Pairing : MidoTaka**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typo(s), dll**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Shin-chan!"

Takao Kazunari menghampiri si megane dengan surai hijau lumut yang tengah bersandar pada tembok gerbang sekolah Shuutoku. Jari-jari tangan yang dibalut perban setia menggenggam sebuah topi yang suka di pakai oleh pemain-pemain bassball.

Setelah jarak antara Takao sudah mencapai satu meter, iris abu pemilik _hawk eye_ itu memincing ketika melihat _lucky item_ milik rekan timnya… cukup normal.

"Shin-chan, tumben barang-barang keberuntungan mu normal? Whoaaa bencana ini~"

Pemuda yang terus menerus di serukan 'Shin-chan' itu mendelik pada pemuda yang tengah tersenyum lima jari kearahnya. Sebelum mendesah pelan dan membuka mulutnya untuk membalas perkataan lawan bicaranya yang kelewat _hyperactive_.

"Aku juga tidak tahu nanodayo, peringkat cancer pada hari ini berada di urutan kedua terbawah. Aku tidak berniat menjawab dan menanggapi perkataanmu, tapi aku tidak mau kau berburuk sangka pada oha asa, nanodayo."

Takao mengkerutkan bibirnya menahan tawa. Ayolah, iya bertanya dan seharusnya perkataan Midorima tadi merupakan jawaban bukan? Dan juga apa coba kalau bukan menanggapinya? Ah, ia memang senang sekali jika sedang menjahili si shooter andalan shuutoku ini.

Takao mengikuti Midorima yang sudah beranjak jauh di depannya dengan berlari kecil, agar langkah mereka sejajar. "Ne Shin-chan, tumben cancer di urutan bawah? Kenapa yah? Jangan-jangan Shin-chan bakal kena sial! Oh tidak!"

Midorima menaikan kacamata nya yang tiba-tiba merosot. Membuat Takao semakin penasaran karena melihat sedikit perubahan raut pada wajah si megane yang tergolong bermuka tembok.

"Mana kutahu, nanodayo! Dan sekarang aku ingin cepat pulang, jadi kemarikan _ricksaw_nya."

Takao mencurutkan bibirnya. Kalaupun pemuda lumut itu akan terkena sial, setidaknya Takao akan berusaha menghalaunya atau berdoa dalam hati.

Midorima sekarang tengah menghalau sinar matahari yang sedang terik-teriknya menerpa kulit dengan topi bassballnya. Sementara dirinya mengambil langkah untuk mendorong sebuah sepeda yang bersatu dengan sebuah wadah persegi yang cukup besar di belakangnya.

Sebuah gerobak yang di kayuh dengan sepeda. Pemuda dengan surai raven belah tengah itu sudah terbiasa menjadi 'supir' dari benda itu untuk mengangkut seorang'penumpang' yang setiap hari pulang pergi bersamanya.

Takao merasakan matahari seperti sudah akan mengenai ujung surai ravennya. Ya, ini sekitar pertengahan jam 12 siang dan karena adanya rapat untuk semua guru–entah rapat apa– sekolah di bubarkan lebih awal–sangat awal malah.

Roda yang berputar itu berhenti, namun masih mencakup jarak yang sedikit jauh untuk mengantarkannya kepada si 'penumpang'. Takao menundukkan kepalanya, merasakan beban yang tiba-tiba menyerang bagian dalam kepalnya, membuat dirinya merasakan limbung pada tubuhnya.

Matanya melihat bintik-bintik merah kecil yang banyak, membuat kabur pandangan.

"–kao… oi Bakao!"

Suara Midorima menyadarkannya, ia mendongak dan langsung mendapati raut setengah kesal dari orang di hadapannya.

Entah pandangannya yang masih mengabur atau ia melihat ada raut lain yang di pancarkan pemuda maniak ramalan itu?

"Shin-chan… kepalaku sedikit pusing, mataharinya seperti akan meleserku hidup-hidup. Haha…"

Midorima tahu bahwa pemandangan di hadapannya ini bukan Takao yang biasanya bergeliat seperti cacing kepanasan atau mungkin cacing kepanasan dalam artian yang sesungguhnya, untuk sekarang ini. Dari balik lensa minusnya, ia dapat melihat peluh mengalir turun dari pelipis, dari indra pendengarannya terpantul suara tawa yang lirih.

Takao tidak bisa–tidak cukup kuat untuk mengangkut dirinya diatas _ricksaw_ yang setia di tumpanginya. Midorima tahu itu.

"Kau masih kuat berjalan sampai rumahmu kan? Kita tidak akan menaiki benda itu sekarang. Bu-bukan aku peduli, nanodayo. Tapi aku tidak ingin dikira tengah menjalankan aksi romusha." Midorima mengalihkan pandangannya. Ekor matanya melirik pemuda raven yang malah terdiam–dengan pandangan yang berusaha fokus.

_'__Top!'_

"Kau merepotkan, nanodayo."

Takao membulatkan mata kaget saat dirasa benda bundar dengan ujung panjang di depannya lumayan membuatnya terhalau dari panas matahari–yang Midorima daratkan di pucuk kepalanya.

Takao menegakkan badannya dan nyengir pada pemuda yang tengah gelagapan mencari pemandangan lain. Walau cengirannya tidak selebar sebelumnya.

"Whoaaa Shin-chan sepertinya kebanyakan minum oshiroku sehingga baik seperti ini~"

"Urusai, nanodayo! Lagi pula tidak ada hubungannya!"

Midorima mengambil langkah lebar menjauhi Takao.

"Uwaaa tuggu Shin-chan!"

Midorima tahu jika tubuh pemuda itu masih sedikit oleng untuk mengejar langkah panjangnya.

Jadi ia segera mengambil langkah sepelan mungkin untuk dapat mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan pemuda cerewet itu.

.

Sebuah gantungan ponsel berbentuk penguin lucu tersemat di dalam saku celananya, sebagai keberuntungan cancer yang **sebenarnya** berada di peringkat ketiga teratas.

Dan topi yang dipakai Takao adalah untuk zodiak yang berada di peringkat kedua terbawah, Scorpio, yang merupakan zodiak pemuda pemilik _hawk eye_ itu.

.

.

.

Hari berikutnya, lagi-lagi mereka harus meninggalkan 'kendaraan' mereka di dekat gedung sekolah dan mulai kembali mensejajarkan langkah dalam perjalanan pulang.

Dimana Takao bersyukur atas tubuhnya yang tidak bisa di ajak kompromi, sehingga ia tidak perlu untuk mengayuh sepeda dengan banyak tanjakan yang harus di laluinya. Sehingga ia tidak harus memunggungi Midorima dan bercakap dengan pemuda itu tanpa bisa melihat raut wajahnya langsung.

Sehingga orang-orang dapat melihat mereka sebagai kedua murid SMA yang pulang bersama–dengan cara normal.

Takao tahu bahwa pusing selalu melandanya–yang ia pikir hanya karena terkena panasnya matahari–. Namun di sore ketika mereka pulang pun, rasa pening itu langsung menusuk kepalanya.

Mungkin karena ia tidak membiarkan tubuhnya beristirahat dengan berbaring pada kasur empuk seharian. Namun ia tidak ingin bolos untuk sehari saja.

Karena ia tidak dapat dengan mudahnya meminta kejadian ini akan terulang kembali.

"Topinya ketinggalan di rumah, besok akan kubawa. Tenang, bakal aku cuci kok!" seru Takao ketika jingga sudah hilang dan terganti oleh gelap malam dengan beberapa penerangan lampu jalan. Takao menyayangkan karena malam ini tidak ada bulan purnama.

"Kau akan sekolah lagi?! Jika aku jadi kau, aku akan berbaring di kasur untuk sehari, nanodayo."

"Ho~ Shin-chan punya sisi pemalas juga rupanya~"

_'__Ctak!'_

Midorima refleks memukul kepala Takao. Tidak peduli dengan kondisi rekan se-timnya.

"Bukan seperti itu! Jika kau memang sakit, kau harus mengistirahatkan tubuhmu agar tidak berpengaruh lebih parah nantinya, nodayo. Memangnya kau mau merepotkan yang lain lagi seperti saat latihan tadi?! Dasar Bakao."

"Ittai Shin-chan! Kau sekarang tengah menganiaya orang sakit!"

"Sakit? Kau sakit? Aku kira kau sudah kebal dengan terus datang ke sekolah, nanodayo."

Takao yang awalnya akan memajukan bibirnya tanda kesal, langsung merubahnya menjadi sebuah seringai jahil.

"Aaa~ Shin-chan khawatir yah? Lagi pula senpai yang lain tidak mempermasalahkan nya kok! Lagi pula aku masih bisa bermain bagus tadi! Ayo Shin-chan ngaku saja~"

"Urusai! Dasar kau nya saja yang maso, Bakao!"

Midorima mempercepat laju jalannya. Berusaha mengabaikan teriakan Takao namun urung karena teriakan memekakan telinga itu berhasil membuat dirinya berhenti.

"Oy Shin-chan~! Makasih banget loh kalau Shin-chan nganterin aku sampai rumah, tapi ini sudah malam dan arah jalan rumah Shin-chan kan ke sebelah sana~" Takao menahan tawanya sambil menunjuk perpotongan jalan yang berbeda dengan jalan menuju rumahnya.

"Bakaoooo!"

Midorima hampir saja melempar guci kecil berbentuk kodoknya, jika ia tidak melihat Takao yang tertawa lebar ke arahnya.

.

Ia tidak apa-apa jika harus berjalan pulang sendirian tanpa Takao.

Ia tidak ingin melihat pandangan kosong serta tubuh hampir limbung saat harus menahan beban yang memberatkan kepala raven itu.

Karena itu ia hanya bisa berbalik dan tersenyum dalam diam karena sudah dapat melihat sinar bahagia dalam tawanya.

Karena **sebenarnya **ikut merasakan sakitnya juga.

.

.

.

Hari berikutnya yang merupakan hari ketiga. Takao sudah tersenyum sangat lebar di depan Midorima yang menatapnya sambil membesarkan bola mata. Beberapa detik kemudian dia berdehem dan iris hijau itu kembali pada pandangan datar.

"Kau akan disamakan dengan kuchisake onna jika tersenyum lebar seperti itu, Bakao."

"Shin-chan itu biasa yah, ngomongnya menghancurkan kokoro ini."

"Kan kau maso."

"Hidoi."

Takao sempat pundung sebentar sebelum menunjuk sebuah benda besar di sampingnya. Ya, sebuah _ricksaw_ yang sudah tidak terjamah selama dua hari kemarin.

Yang membuat Midorima berpikir kalau Takao itu benar-benar maso.

"Aku tidak tanggung kalau sampai oleng dan membahayakan nyawaku, nanodayo."

"Tidak akan! Aku sudah cukup istirahan kemarin malam dengan kompresan!"

Midorima sweatdrop sebentar sebelum menatap bergantian gerobak sepeda itu dan Takao yang sudah memancarkan aura blink-blink.

Kenapa Takao sebegitu maunya mengayuh gerobak itu lagi? Memang ia sudah nyaman karena bisa melewati hari bersama Shin-chan 'nya' tanpa harus terbebani mengayuh benda beroda dua itu sembari membawa beban berat berupa Midorima yang menaiki wadah persegi besar di belakangnya.

Ya, awalnya ia sangat senang tidak terbebani seperti itu. Namun ia juga tidak ingin terlihat lemah setiap mereka mensejajarkan langkah untuk pulang. Karena ketika mereka memutuskan untuk pulang tanpa _ricksaw_, ketika itulah ia berpikir bahwa ia terlihat lemah dimata sang shooter.

Memang, kegiatan mengayuh _ricksaw_ itu terlihat sedikit tidak manusiawi. Namun rasanya aneh jika harus meninggalkan kebiasaan yang sudah menjadi 'rutinitas' mereka.

Seharusnya pun ia istirahat di rumah dan kembali ke sekolah ketika sudah sehat dan pemuda maniak ramalan itu bisa melihat dirinya yang seperti biasa.

Karena Takao tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi untuk mengekpresikan perasaanya.

Midorima sedikit ragu, namun ia melihat pencaran semangat di abu kelam Takao. Ia menurutinya bukan karena ia benar-benar tega untuk menyetujuinya. Walaupun memang sudah mendapat istirahat, Takao masih belum cukup kuat untuk pulih secepat ini.

Maka dari itu, Midorima memiliki ide agar 'rutinitas' mereka tetap berjalan namun dengan cara berbeda.

Midorima memegang stang sepeda sebelah kiri,

"Eh? Shin-chan?"

"Diam, Bakao. Kau… pegang stang yang satunya. Aku tidak bodoh untuk langsung percaya pada kata-kata mu. Istirahat semalam memang cukup? Bahkan orang kuat pun akan lemah jika hanya mendapat istirahat kurang dari 24 jam. Sekarang kita akan menuntun benda ini bersama-sama, nanodayo."

Takao tercengang, sebelum ia sadar sepenuhnya, Midorima sudah mangambil satu langkah meninggalkannya sambil 'menggiring' _ricksaw_ mereka.

Takao tersenyum, namun senyuman yang sendu. Sebelum menyusul pemuda itu sambil ikut menuntun sepeda yang menjadi pusat kendali wadah besar di belakangnya.

.

.

Suasana hening kecuali suara _ricksaw_ yang yang mereka bawa tanpa di tumpangi dan suara roda yang berputar mengiringi langkah mereka.

Midorima yang sangat tidak tahan akan keheningan–walaupun ia suka akan hening, namun hening kali ini sangat tidak nyaman– apalagi melihat pemuda di sampingnya yang hanya terdiam sambil menatap kosong ke depan.

Apa yang di lamunkan anak ini?

"Oi Baka–"

"Ne, Shin-chan, apa aku ini keras kepala?"

Midorima menyadari percakapan ini akan sangat berbeda dari percakapan–atau seruan serta umpatan yang saling mereka lempar seperti biasa–ketika suara cempreng yang menyerukan nada ceria itu menjadi hambar di dengar telinga.

Takao yang tidak mendapat respon apa-apa, melanjutkan perkataanya.

"Aku sudah akan istirahat di rumah seharian penuh jika aku mau."

Midorima mengerutkan keningnya. Lalu? Kenapa tidak di lakukan?

"Jika aku mau. Tapi nyatanya aku tidak mau. Keras kepala bukan?"

'Sangat, sangat keras kepala dan bodoh'

"Ya memang benar, haha. Tapi ada suatu hal yang membuatku tetap bertahan."

Hening.

"Apa itu?"

Ups, Midorima keceplosan bertanya karena hening yang di ciptakan Takao yang tidak melanjutkan ucapannya. Midorima segera menyela dengan cepat.

"B-bukannya aku ingin tahu! Tapi melihatmu yang seperti ini, membuatmu terlihat seperti orang bodoh, Ba–"

"Dengan bodohnya aku bertahan untuk Shin-chan. Aku keras kepala untuk Shin-chan. Aku sok kuat untuk Shin-chan."

Midorima menutup rapat mulutnya. Apa yang ia dengar? Apa yang Takao maksud? Demi dia?

Tidak, bukan hal itu yang seharusnya di pertanyakan dalam kepalanya.

Tapi, bagaimana ia sampai tidak tahu?

Padahal–

"Ya, memang sangat bodoh. Lebih bodoh lagi, nanodayo."

–ia pun belum jujur akan perasaanya. Ia sibuk unutk menepis semua ini. Menepis segala hal yang berhubungan tentang pemuda yang menjadi rekan timnya. Menepis bahwa ia hanya memiliki rasa sebagai teman, tidak ada rasa lain.

Tidak ada. Namun ia salah. Ia salah karena dirinya pun keras kepala untuk bungkam pada perasaannya.

Takao terdiam, ia menundukan kepalanya. Memang benar dirinya bodoh, lebih bodoh lagi jika ia memaksakan cairan bening ini untuk tidak keluar.

"Bodoh. Bodoh."

Iris abu itu membelalak ketika tangannya yang terus mencengkram kuat sisi stang sepeda melemas mendapati sebuah tangan menggenggam nya dalam kehangatan.

Kehangatan yang membuat dirinya tak kuasa menahan bulir bening untuk keluar menuruni pipinya.

"Shin-chan, hidoi!"

"Berhentilah Bakao, kau terdengar seperti Kise, nanodayo."

"Habis ini gara-gara Shin-chan! Tanggung jawab!"

Takao terdiam sambil mengusap air matanya. Midorima terdiam sebelum menarik tangan yang lebih mungil darinya sehingga jatuh kearahnya. Membuat sedikit bunyi gaduh pada _ricksaw_ yang berhenti.

Sehingga masing-masing kedua belah bibir itu di pertemukan dalam ciuman hangat pada malam yang dingin.

Midorima melepaskan tautan mereka lalu mengalihkan pandang ke arah lain. Bodoh apa yang di lakukan nya?!

Ia melihat Takao yang terdiam dengan wajah memerah, kembali mereka larut dalam hening sambil kembali menuntun benda itu.

"Apa itu cukup?"

Bodohnya Midorima malah bertanya dan di balas tawa renyah Takao yang menatap ke arahnya dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah.

"Apa berarti aku di terima?"

Midorima menaikan kacamata nya yang merosot.

"Bodoh."

Takao tidak merasa tersinggung karena ia mengetahuinya dengan kembali merasakan genggaman hangat pada tangannya.

.

Karena mereka hanya perlu saling mengutarakan yang **sebenarnya**.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OWARI**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Apa ini?! Apaaaa? Baru kemarin update fic secarang update lagi? Otak saya lagi bagus-bagusnya nangkep ide hohoho xDD *plak! Hm, ini my first fic MidoTaka! Entah saya kerasukan apa sampe buat fic ini gara-gara terinpirasi bengong sambil denger suara hujan *sumpah, yang gila siapa sih?! Dan kenapa langsung nyasar ke MidoTaka?! Sudahlah, sebenarnya banyak pertanyaan gila yang masih terkumpul dan mengepul di dalam otak saya :') dan saya harap dapat menemukan jejak review kalian~ terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca cerita ini apalagi menyukai cerita yang lagi-lagi sistem kebut ini :D**


End file.
